


31 Flavours

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec One Offs [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Ice Cream, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Spanking, Teasing, Tie Me Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec and Magnus are home on a Friday night watching TV and eating ice cream when Alec gets other ideas on how he'd like to spend his time alone with Magnus.





	31 Flavours

**Author's Note:**

> A friend has asked me to write a series of Malec one off stories.
> 
> A one off is a quick fun story with no real plot or story line. It may or may not fit into a fandoms time line or universe. Most are just bits of fluff, angst or smut and written for fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy them, this is the first of 4 that I've been asked to write, feel free to leave a comment and if you have any interesting ideas for a one off story feel free to share and I'll give it a go, i do love a challenge.
> 
> Cheers   
> Jade

Alec watched Magnus’ tongue swirl invitingly over his spoonful of ice cream, his eyes never leaving the TV. It was Friday night; it had been a long, hard week and they were finally alone in Magnus’ apartment, watching television and eating ice cream. Well, thought Alec, enough of this. Slowly sliding his arm along the back of the couch behind Magnus, he leans over to whisper in his ear.

The warmth of Alec’s breath on his neck causes Magnus to shiver slightly, but he keeps his eyes on the screen. Alec begins to talk softly, Magnus’ eyes widen the spoonful of ice cream halfway to his mouth, now completely forgotten.

Alec’s hand comes off the back of the couch to weave its way through Magnus’ hair as he continues to relate in explicit detail just what he has in mind for Magnus. Fully focused on Alec’s voice, Magnus is completely oblivious to the ice cream as it begins dripping off the spoon and onto his upper thigh.

Alec draws back slightly; his mouth quirked up in a small grin that breaks out into a full-fledged smile as he notices the growing stain on the front of Magnus’ pants. With a mischievous look, Alec reaches down with a finger and scoops up the ice cream, bringing it to his lips. Mesmerized, Magnus watches as Alec seductively licks it off his fingers, his eyes dark with invitation.

Plucking the spoon from Magnus fingers, Alec drops it into the bowl and then takes the bowl from Magnus to place it on the table in front of them. Getting to his feet, he tugs on Magnus’ shirt, pulling him up to stand beside him. He slides his hands longingly down Magnus’ arms and takes his hand. “Come play with me," He whispers seductively, as he leads Magnus to the bedroom.

As they enter the room, Alec turns to hug Magnus, pressing his warm body against him. Alec moves in kissing Magnus passionately, thrusting his tongue into his mouth suggestively, running his tongue over his lips. As Magnus returns the kiss, he pulls Alec closer. Alec can feel his arousal pressing against his own and moans into Magnus’ mouth. Alec’s hands move to the waistband of Magnus pants to pull his shirt free, and deftly undo the buttons, sliding it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Alec rains small kisses across Magnus’ chest, running his fingers over the hardened peaks of his nipples, before moving behind him. Sliding his hands around Magnus’ waist, he gasps when Alec runs his my tongue up his spine. Alec began to loosen his belt and whisper in Magnus’ ear, "Time for my dessert."

Magnus groans with relief as Alec unzip his pants, and pulls them down along with his boxers. Walking around to face Magnus again, Alec backs Magnus up against the bed, pushing him down as he kneel over him.

Alec removes the rest of Magnus’ clothing and drawers back to gaze down hungrily at his body. Alec’s hands move across Magnus chest and down his side touching his smooth, firm skin with confident familiarity. Reaching up over him, Alec opens the drawer of the nightstand pulling out a silk tie, smiling slightly at the gleam of anticipation that lit Magnus eyes. Tying Magnus’ hands to the bedpost with a loose knot, Alec watches, as Magnus effortlessly pulls free, grinning at him. With a loud sigh, Alec tries again, making sure that the knots are tighter this time, the silk snug against his skin.

Smiling at Magnus, Alec steps away from the bed; undressing slowly Magnus’ eyes glitter as they stare, watching Alec’s every move with unconcealed delight. Pulling another tie from the drawer, Alec expertly blindfolds Magnus. Moving back over him, he leans forward, taking Magnus’ fingers one by one into his mouth, licking and sucking; feeling Magnus shudder beneath him.

Alec’s lips move down Magnus’ arm, tasting the slight saltiness of his skin as he nips at the sensitive underside of his upper arm. Running his hands over Magnus body, Alec feels Magnus jerk as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Alec strokes him possessively, almost purring with pleasure as Magnus’ body moves restlessly under his touch.

Brushing his mouth over Magnus’, Alec teasingly nibbles on his lower lip, the little sound of excitement Magnus makes deep in the back of his throat all the encouragement he needs. His mouth covers Magnus’ and his tongue sweeps inside to taste, stroke and drive Magnus wild. Alec kisses Magnus with wild abandon, holding nothing back and demanding the same of him.

Magnus’ body is on fire, every nerve in his body throbbing with desire. When he feels Alec shift his body to curve down the length of him, pressing his chest against the hot skin of his own chest, he moans against Alec’s mouth. Longing streaks through Magnus as he buries his tongue into the softness of Alec’s mouth just as he wants to bury his body, hard and throbbing, into the moist warmth of him. Dragging his lips from Alec’s, He growls, "I want you!" Magnus’ voice almost raw with need. "Take me inside."

Breathing hard, Alec pulls back to look at Magnus. There is fine Sheen of sweat covering his skin and as he watches, Magnus takes in a shuddering breath, its strength vibrating through the entire length of his body. Alec feels my own body echoing the tremors that shook Magnus, wanting Magnus just as much as he seems to want him.

Straddling Magnus’ waist, Alec leans forward to pull off the blindfold, wanting... no, needing to see his eyes. The hot, hungry look he see there causes his breath to catch in his throat. Alec’s eyes never leave Magnus’ gaze as he slowly moves up and back, lowering himself onto Magnus’ cock until he is buried deep inside him. The pleasure is exquisite as Alec squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a low moan. Magnus answers him with a groan of his own as he feel himself surrounded by Alec. Magnus moves his hips restlessly, but Alec presses down on him, whispering in a commanding voice, "Don't move."

Alec leans forward and they both groan in unison at the surge of pleasure that the movement causes. "Not yet..." he breathes, tremors running through him as he fights for control. As Alec stretches up over Magnus to grip the headboard, he hears a strangled growl come from beneath him. Alec means to tease Magnus, rotating his pelvis slightly, but gasps loudly as the torturous movement affects his as well.

Alec’s chest is level with Magnus face and he takes advantage of the situation by lifting his head to kiss and lick at Alec’s sensitive nipples.  Alec cries out as a jolt of pleasure shoots through him. His body jerks as Magnus sucks hard on the sensitive peak. Alec pulls back, saying breathlessly, "No fair... you moved."

Magnus looks up at him unapologetically, his eyes glittering intensely in the light. In a voice rough with passion, he growl, "All's fair, Alexander..." as he thrust his hips up, fully embedding himself inside Alec once again. Pressing his head back against the pillow, Magnus closes his eyes moaning his pleasure as he feels Alec squeeze around him, missing the devilish gleam that suddenly appears in his eyes.

Magnus moves against Alec, feeling himself build, but each time he comes close to the edge, Alec would rise up, allowing Magnus no release. Magnus pull against the ties, his body writhing as Alec continues to taunt him with the power he hold over his body, which was now totally in his control.

Suddenly Alec lifts himself off Magnus completely, moving back to kneel before him. Eyes wide, Magnus mouth opens but no sound comes out. Trying again, he manages to croak out, "Alexander, please." "All's fair, Magnus..." Alec whispers before reaching up to gently stroke his cock.

Magnus is too busy shuddering to think coherent thoughts. He had lost the will to do more than move in response to what Alec is making him feel. Alec’s slow erotic movements making him cry. When Alec takes him into his mouth, Magnus feel as though his heart has burst in his chest.

And still Alec keeps him on the edge. Magnus feels a hot rash of ecstasy as Alec strokes him with his mouth, his tongue swirling over the tip in slow, teasing motions until Magnus actually started to believe that a person could actually die from too much pleasure.

"Alexander... now, now..." Magnus whispers the frustration and desperation apparent in his voice.

Alec relents, fastening his lips around him sucking hard, causing Magnus to moan loudly. His moans grow louder until finally, with a cry he explodes into Alec’s mouth.

Licking his lips, Alec raises his head. With a slightly cocky smile, Alec waits patiently for Magnus to recover; feeling quite pleased with himself. Alec continues to watch Magnus until he finally open his eyes. Leaning forward, Alec kisses Magnus, stroking the side of his face lovingly.

"You moved." Alec said softly.

"So spank me," Magnus says with a lopsided grin on his face. His smile fades as he realises Alec is seriously contemplating his suggestion. Looking at him warily, he watches as Alec moves purposely off to his side.

Putting a hand on his hip, Alec pulls hard flipping Magnus onto his stomach. Immediately he moves back over him to straddle his thighs, anchoring Magnus to the bed. Magnus face pressed into the pillow, Alec hears his muffled protest. "Hey, it's my turn."

"Not yet."

Magnus looks over his shoulder at Alec, trying to gauge his intentions. He nervously licks his lips and clears his throat as Alec silently watches him. Magnus tenses when Alec puts a hand on his ass, but then relaxes as he begins to lightly caress him.

The slap that came next takes Magnus by surprise and he jerks, pulling hard on the ties. Twisting his head back, he capture Alec’s eyes with a deep, intense stare. Alec smiles impishly as he hears Magnus say, "Oh... you're going to pay for that one Alexander."

Alec runs his hand over Magnus ass again, watching his eyes narrow suspiciously. Hands then move slowly up his spine, the feather light touches of his fingertips teasing Magnus’ skin, making him shiver. Alec’s hands come to rest on Magnus’ shoulders as he lean over him to whisper seductively into his mouth, "Promises, promises..."

Magnus’ eyes darken as he watches Alec reach up to untie his hands before moving to kneel beside him. Rolling over, Magnus groans as he brings his arms down to unravel the ties from his wrists.

Magnus looks up at Alec, his face calm, as he gazes steadily at him. Magnus returns his gaze with an intensity, which makes Alec shiver, as he run his eyes possessively over his body. Reaching up, Magnus draws the silken tie over Alec’s lips and down over the smooth column of his throat, watching in satisfaction as a tremor runs through his body. "Come here... kiss me...” he demands. "It's my turn now..."

"Who ever said you get a turn'?" Alec suddenly grins mischievously and slides off the bed. Without another word, he picks up his robe and walks from the room.

Magnus peeks around the corner, a predatory look on his face as he watches Alec sit down on the couch and pick up a magazine from the table in front of him. As he continues to watch Alec, an idea forms in his mind, bringing a wicked smile to his face.

Watching for Magnus out of the corner of his eye, Alec suddenly feels a hot, wet kiss on his ankle. Peeking over the magazine, he see a mop of black hair at his feet. As Alec watches, Magnus slowly begins to kiss his way up his leg. Magnus feels Alec’s shiver of pleasure as he kisses and licks behind his knee in what he know is, an especially sensitive area. Alec’s robe is tied with a loose bow, and gripping it in his teeth, Magnus pulls it free with a quick yank. Magnus continues inching his way upward, his hands gently pulling the robe open, stopping only briefly to take the magazine from Alec’s unresisting hands and tossing it carelessly aside. Sensuously sliding his hands over Alec’s thighs, he slowly spreads his legs apart.

Alec gazes down at the top of Magnus head; a small smile touching his lips as his gaze moves lower, admiring the lean, taut muscles of his back. Alec lays back against the cushions with a soft sigh, delighting in Magnus’ touch. His breath catches as Magnus’ lips trace a path along his inner thigh, lightly nipping the sensitive skin. Shifting restlessly in anticipation, he feels Magnus’ hands move to his hips to hold him still. When Magnus suddenly presses a hot kiss on the very tip of his cock, he gasps, arching his back in pleasure. Alec’s hands come down to tangle in Magnus hair in an attempt to direct his movements.

But Magnus will have none of that. Reaching up, he pulls Alec’s hands away, pinning them to his sides. Alec presses his hips forward, deliberately trying to get a little more of the sweet sensation. Pulling Alec’s hands together in front of him, Magnus deftly covers both wrists with one of his hands; holding them tight as he turns around to pick up the bowl of half-melted ice cream.

"Time for me to finish my dessert..."

Magnus leisurely dribbles the ice cream onto Alec’s chest and down over his stomach. Alec twitches at the cold, but Magnus holds his wrists firmly in his lap, effectively holding him in place. "Now you don't move." Alec flashes Magnus a playful smile; searching his eyes. "Or what'?" "Or I'll be the one doing the spanking..."

Alec’s wide grin turns into a loud gasp as Magnus begins licking his way down his body. He feels his response in his trembling body, hearing Alec moan as his eyes close, the lids dropping suddenly at the flood of desire that courses through his body at his touch...

Magnus relishes his dessert, over and over dropping spoonful after spoonful of the cold creamy treat across Alec’s front and then savouring his reactions. Alec’s body squirms as he tries to pull his hands free; the sensuous movements of his hips making an urgent appeal to Magnus.

"Magnus..." Alec pleads, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Not yet." Magnus tells him softly, the moist warmth of his breath tantalising on his chest. Alec suddenly realises that Magnus intends on finishing the entire bowl of ice cream...

"Good things come to those who wait, Alexander..." Alec glares down at Magnus, unamused as he continues to spread his dessert across him; following close behind with his tongue.

With a delighted grin Magnus licks the sticky sweetness from Alec’s chest, kissing his stomach, playing with his nipples; flicking his tongue in and around his navel... driving Alec crazy with his teasing playfulness. Magnus wants to devour him, inch by delicious inch. Magnus hears Alec cry out when he suddenly dips his head lower; the taste of him mixed with the ice cream a heady aphrodisiac.

Magnus continues to make love to Alec with your mouth as he moans in pleasure, thrusting and squirming against him. Unexpectedly, Magnus pulled away, lifting his head to look at Alec with a smirk of pure satisfaction on his face. Panting hard, Alec’s eyes glazed with passion, he looks down at Magnus in confusion.

In a slightly hoarse voice Magnus say, "Tit for tat, Alexander."

Trembling, Alec swallows hard. "If I apologise now," he whispers, "will you continue?"

Without a word, Magnus lower his head once again; his tongue, warm and wet, circling and flicking with deliberate strength over Alec’s cock. Alec cries out against the sudden heat that explodes through his body as Magnus takes him deep into his mouth; Magnus’ mouth moving hot and demanding on Alec’s cock as waves of sensation flow through him.

Magnus feels Alec build, his body tensing as he flies higher and higher, and this time he takes him to the edge... and then beyond. Magnus hears Alec gasp and cry out his name, his body shuddering with release as Magnus continues to suck hard and fast until Alec was completely spent.

Rising his head, Magnus’ eyes alight with love and perhaps a bit of arrogant satisfaction, he patiently waits for Alec to recover. At that moment, He is feeling rather pleased with himself... and also wondering which flavour to try next...

Alec tenderly looks down at Magnus’ sleepy head resting comfortably on his chest and he lightly run his fingers through his hair. Alec shifts slightly on the couch, reaching down to pull the robe over them.

Catching sight of the empty bowl beside them, a small smile plays on his lips, as the thought drifts through his mind that the creative uses for ice cream are endless... Stifling a yawn, Alec closes his eyes, his mind and body wonderfully relaxed. Just before he drifted off Alec thought he heard Magnus mumble, "Mmm... 31 flavours... and it's still my turn..."


End file.
